Confesión
by Happy Night
Summary: Ichigo se da cuenta que tiene sentimientos amorosos hacia Orihime, pero por miedo al rechazo, intenta ignorarlos. ¿Será capaz o acabará tentado por la dulce chica?


_Después de dos semanas por fin acabé este one-shot del que estoy muy contenta de enseñaros ^^.Solo os digo que tenéis que situaros unos tres meses después de la batalla de Aizen. Espero que os guste y también espero sus reviews, que son las que me animan a seguir escribiendo y mejorando para hecer fics de mejor calidad :) 3_

_P.D:Los personajes no me pertencen, sino a nuestro querido Tite Kubo, que esperamos que haga de Bleach un Ichihime xDDD_

El sol hacía que el pelo naranja de dos jóvenes andando por los callejones de aquella ciudad tan familiar, deslumbrara y brillara. Ellos reían. El instituto había terminado, y fueron juntos de vuelta a casa. "Me encantan sus ojos castaños cuando sonríe" pensaba ella. "Adoro el brillo que adquiere el marrón de sus ojos" pensaba él. Era verano y hacía mucho calor. Llegaron a la esquina que separaba sus destinos. Se despidieron, tristes . La chica, se dio la vuelta y marchó corriendo. Él se había quedado observándola. De repente, y sin previo aviso, empezó a llover. No quedaba rastro del sol, ni del calor, ni del buen ambiente. "Que raro" pensó el chico. Volvió a mirarla antes de irse corriendo a su casa, cuando vio que alguien la empujaba lejos de allí. Él se encontraba demasiado lejos, pero pudo percibir como alguien la arrastraba y ella intentaba gritar su nombre para que la salvara. El pánico se apoderó de él. Quería correr para defenderla y traerla de vuelta con él, cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba de los brazos y no le dejaba moverse. Intentó deshacerse de esa fuerza, más fue en vano. No podían volver a separarla de él, no podían.

-¡INOUE!- gritó.

Abrió los ojos y vio que su grito había roto la tranquilidad de la noche. Se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama. "Ha sido una pesadilla" pensó. Respiró aliviado. Volvió a acostarse y abrazó sus sábanas, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo violentamente.

Era de noche , las estrellas brillaban con una inmensa fuerza. Parecían querer llamar la atención de la gente con su pálida luz. Ellas no contaban con que la luna les robaría protagonismo. Su destello era hipnotizador, las estrellas nunca conseguirían ser más hermosas.

A lo lejos, apoyada en su ventana, se encontraba la chica de pelo naranja. No había podido dormirse , no dejaba de pensar en él

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿cuándo seré capaz de decirte lo que siento?- dijo apenada.

Poco a poco se fue durmiendo. Su cabeza se deslizó desde la ventana hasta el suelo suavemente por la pared.

-…-…..-…

-¡ICHIGO!

Con un acto reflejo Ichigo se levantó de la cama esquivando el codazo que su padre le iba a dar en la cara. Maldijo a ese loco.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA EN LA MENTE VIEJO! ¿ME QUIERES MATAR O QUÉ?

Le pegó una patada en la cara de aquel enérgico papá.

-A sí me gusta Ichigo. Has aprendido mucho- dijo y le señaló el pulgar.

Ichigo se fue malhumorado a la cocina. "¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que soy un shinigami fuerte?" pensó. Pero, se puso triste cuando recordó que había perdido sus poderes después de haber derrotado a Aizen. Pegó un portazo a la puerta sin querer.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanito?- preguntó Yuzu que presenció el momento del golpe en la puerta.

El muchacho vio la cara preocupada de su hermana menor e intentó disimular su quería preocuparla.

-Nada, es este viejo loco que nunca aprenderá a despertarme con un despertador como todos los mortales- rió.

No pareció convencer a Yuzu, pero ella no insistió.

Ichigo se dijo que si perdió sus poderes fue por una buena causa, así que no podía seguir poniéndose triste cada vez que lo recordaba.

Se sentó en la mesa, dejando que Yuzu le sirviera el desayuno. A pesar de verse muy apetitoso, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la pesadilla de esta noche. "¿Por qué había soñado con Inoue y por qué estaba tan contento de estar con ella?" se preguntaba. Le había cogido cariño a la inocente chica, pero nunca sintió atracción ¿o si? Con tantos problemas, nunca le había dado tiempo a ponerse a pensar en temas amorosos. Para él eran ñoñerías, aunque pueda que esa chica le haga cambiar de opinión en un futuro cercano. El destino es caprichoso.

-Ichigo, ¿vamos a hacer un viaje en familia?- preguntó su padre, intentando golpearlo por sorpresa-Iremos al desierto, a vivir como nómadas.

El chico esquivó el golpe, lo que hizo que Isshin se comiera la mesa. Su padre parecía muy entusiasmado con el viaje, aunque a nadie de la familia le hacía mucha gracia.

-Nunca,iremos,contigo,a,un,lugar,,lo,más,aburrido,que,he,oído,en,mi,vida.-dijo Karin hiriendo los sentimientos del hombre.

-¿Por qué me torturáis de esta manera?-lloró al cielo.

Los tres suspiraron. Las cosas habían vuelto a su normalidad. No más mal. No más secretos. Solo el caos mañanero.

Ichigo desayunó, se vistió y se fue a la escuela.

Hoy el sol brillaba como nunca, hacía mucho calor, pero era agradable. Alguien tapó los ojos de Ichigo a la vez que decía:

-Ichiiiiiigo.. ¿Quién soy?

El joven le pegó un codazo a Keigo.

-¿Puedes saludar como una persona normal, Keigo?- dijo malhumorado Ichigo.

-Eso ha dolido Ichigo, joo.. no veas que borde- lloriqueó .

-Buenos días, Ichigo- saludó Mizuiro.

-¡Hola!-sonrió Ichigo.

Chad le hizo un saludo con la mano, a lo que Ichigo respondió con un "Hey". Nunca se había sentido más feliz de estar con sus amigos. No había hollows, ni shinigamis, solo una vida de adolescente normal.

-Ichigo, adivina- dijo Keigo con un tono misterio.

Todos se callaron y dejaron a Keigo desilusionado.

-Venga, os doy una pista, chica y música.

Nadie dijo nada.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGO SOIS!Solo pasáis de mi y habláis entre vosotros. ¿Es qué ya no somos compañeros?- lloró Keigo otra vez.

Silencio otra vez.

-¡BORDES!¡BORDES!¡BORDES!- empezó a balbucear en una esquina- ¡Pero esperadme!

Keigo corrió para alcanzarlos, ya que nadie se había parado a escucharlo.

-¿Querías algo Keigo?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Crueles….-murmuró el pobre joven- Entonces no os invitaré al concierto de YUI que es dentro de dos semanas.

-Yo paso- contestó Ichigo-No me gusta ese grupo.

-Tengo clases de bajo…- murmuró Chad.

-Tengo otros asuntos que atender- se disculpó Mizuiro.

-¡TRAIDORES!- sollozó Keigo.

Ichigo, ya harto le pego en la cabeza, por lo que se calló.

Él no podía dejar de pensar en Orihime. ¿Sentiría algo por ella? No podía ser. Nunca se había enamorado, ya que tenía miedo de ser rechazado . Pero, tampoco había encontrado a la chica adecuada que le hiciera enloquecer. Seguro Orihime estaría enamorada del idiota de Ishida, él es listo, fuerte, tiene sus poderes.." ¿Qué tengo yo qué haría que ella se enamorara de mi?" pensó apenado . Aunque, él no estaba enamorado, ni sentía atracción. Iba a tratar a Orihime como una amiga, ya que.. solo eran amigos. Puede que él no se diera cuenta, pero eso no sería posible.

Llegaron a la escuela y fueron a la clase.

-¡Hola Kurosaki-kun!-gritó emocionada Orihime.

Ese grito hizo que el corazón de Ichigo empezara a latir fuertemente. Le gustaba ser llamado por , no..

-Hey- contestó algo seco y borde.

Se maldijo por haber sido así de borde. Más, tenía una buena excusa, no quería enamorarse, no quería que Orihime le rompiera el corazón.

Orihime giró la cara triste. Ella había decidido decirle a Ichigo lo que sentía. Ahora cambió de decisión. "Seguro se reirá de mi" se dijo en su mente.

En el descanso entre clases, Ichigo buscó a su querida amiga. Recorrió todo el colegio buscando ese punto naranja, pero no había rastro de ella. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto haber sido un poco borde con ella?¿Por qué ella se puso triste? Aunque, no, el no sentía nada por ella. Eso solo fue un extraño sueño.

El día transcurrió normal. Ichigo tomó la decisión de ser amigo de Orihime. Él no había tenido sentimientos amorosos por nadie, y nunca los tendría.

-...-...-...-...-

El sol empezaba a descender, el cielo de color naranja entraba en una de las habitaciones de la clínica Kurosaki. Tumbado en su cama, estaba Ichigo, pensativo. Miraba el polvo que era iluminado por el destello naranja de fuera. Ese color solo le hacía acordarse de aquella muchacha. . No quería perder a una amiga tan valiosa. No quería herirla . No quería ver esa tristeza en los ojos de ella. Él se quedó un buen tiempo, pensando en qué hacer. Quería rechazar sus sentimientos hacia ella, aunque lo único que conseguía era que los recuerdos le asaltaran la mente. Recuerdos en los que compartían tiempo juntos, risas, momentos de pánico, luchas… Sus mejillas adaptaron un color rojo. Él la quería. La amaba. Pero había escondido esos sentimientos dentro de él por miedo al rechazo. No creía que podría escuchar un no de los dulces labios de ella. Su pelo naranja siempre olía a lilas, sus mejillas presentaban ese color rojo que le volvía loco, su ojos derramaban sentimientos, su olor.. ese dulce perfume que solo ella usa… Si hubiera aprovechado mejor sus minutos con ella.. se hubiera acercado a ella, embriagado por el olor de su suave y radiante piel. Luego, sus labios rozarían el blando cuello de ella, haciendo que gimiera.. Subiría lentamente, dejando besos por todas partes hasta los labios húmedos de ella. Los acariciaría con su lengua, adentrándose en su boca. Mientras, sus manos tocarían esas perfectas piernas de ella, subiendo hasta su falda.. y..

Ladeó su cabeza unas cuantas veces haciendo desaparecer esos pensamientos pervertidos. Su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo normal, temblaba. No, no podía pensar así en ella. Vale. La quería. Maldición. ¿Y si él se declaraba? ¿Podría afrontar un rechazo de ella? ¿Podría seguir viéndola en el colegio actuando como si nada? ¿Podría ..olvidarla? Estaba claro que no. Sería imposible escuchar ese "no" de ella. Su primer amor, y su primer corazón roto. La sola idea le hizo estremecerse. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando boca abajo, triste. Él no encontraría la fuerza para poder mirarla a los ojos. Y ella, ¿seguiría siendo su amiga? Pues claro, era Orihime. Pero, tampoco se podía quedar aquí malhumorado y depresivo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Ojalá alguien pudiera ayudarlo a decidir..

Alguien toco en su puerta y esta se abrió. Su padre había entrado contento, con la intención de pelear con él. Alzó su pierna para darle una patada en el estómago, aunque la dejó en el aire al ver el cuerpo tumbado y sin vida de su hijo. Su reaitsu estaba demasiado cargado de tristeza. No era un buen momento para esas tonterías.

-Cualquiera diría que han matado a uno de tus amigos-le dijo serio.

Él no hizo caso a eso y ni siquiera le miró. Isshin apenado,habló por última vez.

-Sea lo que sea, soluciónalo. No es propio de ti quedarte de brazos cruzados. Por cierto, me tengo que ir a una conferencia de médicos. No volveré hasta dentro de dos días. Cuida de tus hermanas.

Un portazo sonó cuando Isshin se fue. "Gracias, papá" dijo mentalmente Ichigo.

-…-…-….-…..-

Ichigo cenó con sus hermanas y decidió solucionar su problema. En unos instantes, las nubes se habían apoderado del cielo y empezó a llevar. No quedaba rastro del naranja, solo la oscuridad húmeda de un día de verano.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche. Yuzu y Karin se habían dormido. Ichigo dejó unas cuantas luces encendidas , se puso la chaqueta y cerró la puerta con llave. Fuera llovía muchísimo, pero eso no iba a estropearle las cosas a Ichigo. Se colocó la capucha de la chaqueta y empezó a correr. Sus pasos resonaban por las calles al pisar el agua del suelo. Las gotas caían por su cara , sus zapatos se estaban mojando por dentro y tenía frío. "Esto no me parará" Siguió corriendo por aquellos oscuros callejones, que de vez en cuando eran iluminados por unas farolas. Llovía más y más fuerte. Cuando le quedaba la mitad del camino para alcanzar su destino, se paró. La lluvia seguía cayendo por su cuerpo, aunque él ya estaba mojado entero. Dudó en si seguir o volver. Su corazón quería seguir corriendo a pesar del tiempo, pero su mente le dijo que era mejor regresar al calor de su hogar y evitar esas palabras tan dolorosas. "Da igual que me rompa el corazón, no puedo esconder lo que siento" Sus piernas volvieron a correr, su corazón se aceleró, dentro de unos minutos tendría que afrontar la verdad.

Su estómago empezó a dolerle al ver la casa a la que se dirigía. Ya estaba cerca, ahora podría solucionar su problema. Con cada paso aquel bloque de apartamentos se hacía más grande. Pum,pum,pum. Los latidos de su corazón multiplicaban su rapidez. Una pequeña figura se apoyaba en la entrada del edificio. Era una chica que estaba sentada en el suelo agarrando sus rodillas. Ichigo la reconoció, aunque estuviera totalmente mojada , esa era Orihime. Una tristeza recorrió su cuerpo al verla . Fue acercándose a ella lentamente, con el corazón roto por verla así. Pum,pum,ía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Estaba muy nervioso, pero ya al lado de ella, iluminado por la misma farola que ella y mojados por la misma lluvia. Ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, siguió ahogando su dulce cara entre sus piernas. Él dudaba de como ía abrazarla y no dejarla escapar.

-Vas a coger un resfriado Inoue.- dijo sonriente.

Ichigo puso una mala cara al pensar que eso que acababa de decir era una tontería. Orihime se sobresaltó y le miró, sin creer que él estuvera ahí. Su corazón hizo el semejante ruido que el de Ichigo. Los dos estaban nerviosos, mirándose. Él de pie sonriente y ofreciéndole la mano, y ella sentada con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. Dudosa y muy confusa, le dio su mano al muchacho . El pelinarranja sonrió aún más y le estrechó la mano cariñosamente. Sus dedos estaban fríos, pero los dos disfrutaron de aquel electrizante contacto. La ayudó a levantarse. Silencio. Cuando se encontraban los dos de pie, se miraron ella tímida y él tiernamente. El pelo, mojado, se le pegaba a la chica en la cara . Sus labios estaban húmedos, lo que los hacían irresistibles. Ichigo no podía dejar de contemplarla. Bajo su visión . La camiseta empapada se adhería a los pechos de la chica, dejando ver lo que había debajo, un sujetador negro de encaje muy tentador. Sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración nerviosa. El shinigami quería tocarla y poseerla, asegurarse de que ella era suya. Estaba loco por ella. Desvió sus ojos avergonzado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y soltó su mano. Tenía que distraerse o acabaría estampándola contra una pared y no quería que Inoue pensara que solo la quiere para llevársela a la , la quería , la amaba y su aroma le hacía enloquecer.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?- preguntó Ichigo triste.

-Había perdido las llaves de casa, y llamé a un cerrajero. Pero, parece que con esta lluvia no han podido venir.- contestó nerviosa pero sonriendo mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no has entrado en el edificio?Estás totalmente empapada.

-Esto.. no me había dado cuenta, veras antes hacía sol…- sonrió otra vez

Ella no quería confesarle que no se había resguardado de la lluvia dentro mientras esperaba a los cerrajeros porque no podía dejar de pensar en sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Eres un caso Inoue- murmuró amablemente.

Se quedaron observando un rato mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo por sus cuerpos. Ella se mordió el labio e Ichigo tomo la decisión de irse de allí antes de dejarle unos chupetones en su cuello y que ella le pegara un puñetazo.

-Si seguimos aquí vamos a pillar un gran resfriado. Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa y te quedas a dormir Inoue?

Los ojos castaños de la chica se abrieron de asombro ante tal invitación. ¿Era verdad lo que había escuchado? Pum,pum,pum. Su corazón no dejaba de latir más y más fuerte. Ichigo se quedó un rato pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Si ella dormía en su casa, él no podría descansar.. ¿era una buena idea?

-Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, pero no quiero ser una carga. Puedo ir a casa de Tats…

-No me molesta- la interrumpió-Vienes a mi casa y punto-

Se quitó su chaqueta húmeda y la colocó encima de la cabeza de ella. Luego la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a caminar. Si, era una buena idea. En su casa encontraría una buena ocasión para declararse.

-Pero,Kurosaki-kun… Puedo llamar a Tatsuki.- decía ella con las mejillas rojas.

-Ni hablar, su casa queda muy lejos. Llegaremos antes a la mía.

Orihime se dio por vencida. Le dolía el estomágo. Iba a dormir en la casa de Ichigo, y él insistía en que ella durmiera allí. Parecía un sueño, pero era verdad al igual que el frío y la lluvia.

Él intentó pensar en un tema de conversación , o al menos disculparse, pero siempre se echaba atrás. Su nariz no podía dejar de oler aquel dulce aroma a lilas de su pelo. Le gustaba agarrarla de los hombros y guiarla. ¿Y si le hacía un masaje?... ¡NO! ¿En qué pensaba? Sacudió su cabeza otra vez.

-Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun, siempre tenéis que cuidar de mi…

Ichigo se paró , intentando calmarse. Ella no podía descubrirle con esa cara tan triste , pero lo que había dicho era tan doloroso.. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar eso? La giró de cara a él, pero todavía la agarraba de los hombros. Examinó su cara, mientras las gotas seguían cayendo encima de ellos. Ella estaba demasiado intimidada por la mirada de Ichigo, que parecía que la examinaba como buscando granos o algo. Quería romper el contacto visual…

-Te lo repito. No eres una carga. El que debe disculparse soy yo, por haberme puesto tan borde hoy…

-No, no tienes..

-Si- la interrumpió.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza y volvió a empezar a andar. Ichigo estaba demasiado dolido, no quería que ella pensara así. Unas silenciosas lágrimas enmascaradas por la lluvia caían por las suaves mejillas de aquella muchacha. "Gracias Ichigo.."

El resto del camino transcurrió silencioso, ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos y tímidos. Cuando llegaron a casa lo primero que hizo Ichigo fue conducir a la pelinarranja a su habitación.

Los sentimientos de la chica estaban demasiados turbulentos y confusos. Eran todo un caos. Felicidad, sorpresa, timidez, nerviosismo, tristeza, júbilo. Pero, su cara siempre se mostraba serena, sin dejar que ninguna emoción se hiciera notar.

Él le entregó una muda de ropa, que consistía en un pijama suyo. Le ofreció el cuarto de baño para que se diera una ducha y se calentara. Aunque Orihime se negó y le dijo que usase él primero la bañera, Ichigo ganó y ella se bañó primera.

-…-….-….-….-…..

Ya había pasado media hora. Media hora en la que Orihime se relajó y aclaró sus sentimientos. Le había sentado de maravilla aquel baño y ahora estaba de mucho mejor humor, pero seguía alterada y temerosa. Aquella era la casa de Ichigo y este su cuarto de baño. Cuanto más lo pensaba más ardían sus mejillas de la vergüenza. Se puso el pijama de él y se ruborizó aún más. Olía a Kurosaki y al vérselo puesto sintió demasiada pavor. Respiró profundamente unas diez veces para relajarse y volver al color normal de su piel. Recogió su ropa húmeda y bajó a la cocina donde el pelinarranja preparaba algo para cenar. El aroma era delicioso. Huevos con bacon adivinó por el inconfundible olor de aquella sabrosa comida.

El joven se había cambiado de ropa, pero no se había bañado,más no le importaba. Preparó algo simple para cenar, ya que no era un gran cocinero. Sintió a alguien detrás suya y se dio la vuelta. Se ruborizó un poco. Orihime estaba muy sexi con sus pantalones largos de pijama negros y su camiseta ancha morada. Le quedaba un poco grande aunque le daba un toque muy picante. Avergonzado desvió su mirada.

-Te he hecho algo para cenar- le informó-No soy muy bueno cocinando ,pero espero que te guste.

-No hacía falta Kurosaki-kun, ya has hecho suficiente por mi. Pero, gracias de corazón. Además esto huele que alimenta- sonrió la pelinarranja abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Pues, que aproveche Inoue. Si quieres beber algo, solo cógelo de la nevera. Voy a darme una ducha también.

El muchacho se alejó de ella. Cuando ya se encontraba en las escaleras se paró, triste. Quería hablar con ella y soltar todo, pero se ponía tan nervioso cuando la tenía tan cerca. "Maldición" Solo intentaba esquivarla..

Orihime empezó a saborear la deliciosa cena, aunque, estaba apenada. Pensó que cenaría con Ichigo, y a cambio está sola. "No seas egoísta Orihime, ya es suficiente que te haya invitado a su casa" intentó convencerse. "Ichigo"

-….-…-…-….

La joven terminó de cenar y dejo su plato en el lavavajillas. Realmente Kurosaki tenía cualidades para cocinar aunque él lo negara. Rio entre dientes.

"Beep,beeep,beeep"

El móvil de la chica empezó a sonar. Fue corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Ichigo y contestó.

-Orihime, ¿qué tal? Acabo de ir a tu casa y no estabas- dijo la voz de Tatsuki por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Mira Tatsuki- susurró Orihime- Estoy en casa de Kurosaki-kun y voy a dormir aq..

-¿¡QUÉ!- la interrumpió su amiga.

-Mañana te explico Tatsuki,ahora tengo que colgar- murmuró y colgó.

Esta chica. Si hubiera sido en un momento normal le hubiera contado todo, pero Ichigo podría oír la conversación. Podría esperar un día hasta que Orihimr le cuente los detalles.

Dejó el móvil en la mesa de Ichigo y se dirigió a la puerta. De repente apareció Ichigo semi-desnudo , con solo una toalla tapándole de cintura para abajo. Orihime pegó un salto , ya que se asustó, al igual que el chico.

-Aich!Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, alguien me llamó… y.. yo subí.. se… me había olvidado… perdón- intentó disculparse Inoue a la vez que se tapaba los ojos y salía de la habitación.

-No es tu culpa Inoue. Debería de haberme vestido en la ducha.. pero.. olvidé la ropa aquí- le replicó rojo como un tomate.

Orihime salió de ahí, sonrojada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Puede que estuviera avergonzada, pero Ichigo se veía tan guapo y sexi con el torso desnudo. Tenía unos abdominales muy bien formados y unos brazos fuertes… Su pelo naranja mojada era tan apetecible.. podría habérselo comido… Inoue sacudió su cabeza, culpable por pensar de esta manera en el chico pelinarranja.

Ichigo nunca había estado más abochornado en todo su vida. Que la chica más querida le viera así.. Podrían freír huevos de lo caliente que se había puesto su cuerpo.

-….-…-….-….

Después de mucho discutir, Orihime durmió en la cama de Ichigo e Ichigo en el suelo. Ella quería dormir en el sofá, pero él como siempre, insistió. Se dieron las buenas noches, sin mirarse. Si sus miradas se cruzaban, delatarían su sonrojo y su amor. La pelinarranja se tapó y el olor de las sábanas de Kurosaki le llegó. Olía tan bien, era el olor de aquel chico, el olor con el que ella soñaba. Sentía la necesidad de darse la vuelta y confesarle todo , pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado y su boca seca. No había mejor oportunidad que esta, más su timidez le impidió aprovecharla. Unas silencios lágrimas aparecieron por sus mejillas. Quería tenerle para ella. Ser egoísta un día.. Decirle todas las veces que había soñado con él, lo que él y solo él despertaba en ella. Decirle que le amaba, que lo necesitaba. Quería confesarle como su cuerpo temblaba solo de escuchar su voz, como cuando sus ojos tocaban los suyos su sangre empezaba a arder… Como un chico podía cambiar la forma de actuar de su cuerpo, como un chico se había apoderado de su cordura

Ichigo se tumbó sobre el colchón del suelo de cara al armario. Intentó girarse e ir a la cama de la chica y luego abrazarla, aunque eso no iba con su personalidad. Y seguro que Orihime se asustaría. Intentó abrir la boca para hablar, pero la cerró al instante. Esta era su oportunidad para decirle cuanto le importaba, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. Cuando se trataba de cosas sentimentales, él era todo un desastre. Apretó sus puños, culpable y dolorido por no ser capaz de hacer nada. Sentía tanta necesidad de contarle que la forma en que lo llamaba le hacía olvidar el resto del mundo, como su olor conseguía atraparlo y querer morder aquella suave piel. Sus ojos eran su mundo, esos ojos grises tan llenos de vida y alegría. Quería poseer su amor, poseer sus sentimientos. Perseguía esa locura que solo ella era capaz de provocar en él…

La luna iluminaba las dos siluetas de los jóvenes enamorados. Lentamente, con sus corazones latiendo como locos, se durmieron. Intentaron impedir que el sueño venciera, pero no encontraban ese momento para hablar, o la valentía . Sus respiraciones sonaban al unísono, tranquilas y profundas. Las lágrimas de ella habían dejado huella sobre sus rosadas mejillas. Los puños de él fueron deshaciéndose lentamente. Los dos soñaron con ese momento en el que expresaban sus sentimientos. Fue el mismo sueño, desde distintos puntos de vista.

-...-...-...-...-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol infiltraba sus tímidos rayos de luz por la ventana de esa habitación, molestando a un joven pelinaranja. Su calor le acariciaba pero su luz le incomodaba. Se giró de lado a la pared, tapándose más con la manta. Que cansado estaba…

Se levantó al acordarse de que Orihime dormía en su casa, específicamente en su cama. Echó un vistazo a la cama para ver si seguía durmiendo. Pero la cama estaba arreglada y vacía, con una nota llamando la atención de Ichigo. Fue corriendo hasta la nota, en la que ponía un simple : "Gracias Kurosaki-kun :) ". La giró e intentó buscar algo más en ella, más eso era lo único que ponía. Él había desperdiciado esa perfecta oportunidad. Arrugó la nota enfadado y la tiró al suelo con rabia. ¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde? Miró al reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana, seguro que sus hermanas seguían durmiendo. ¿Por qué se fue tan temprano? Él se tumbó en su cama, intentando aspirar lo poco que quedaba del aroma de lilas. "Rayos…"

-...-...-...-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué has dormido en casa de Ichigo, y no habéis hecho nada pervertido, ni siquiera un "te quiero?- preguntó Tatsuki demasiado sorprendida.

-¡Pero que dices Tatsuki! Además, él no me quiere, soy yo … - dijo triste Orihime.

Había tenido que irse de casa de Ichigo porque los cerrajeros llamaron a las 6:30 y no tuvo más remedio que irse sin despedirse.

-O venga ya, tiene que estar atraído por tus encantos, es un chico . Si no lo estuviera, tendríamos que desconfiar de sus hormonas…

-Calla ya… - contestó avergonzada.

-Solo digo que tendrías que haber aprovechado la oportunidad y haberle metido mano- sonrió maléficamente.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir semejantes cosas?¡- gritó sonrojada Orihime.

En verdad, Tatsuki tenía razón. Tendría que haberle dicho ayer a Ichigo lo que sentía por él. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a esperar? Solo quería quitarse ese peso encima del cuerpo.

"Ding-dong"

-Ya abro yo Tatsuki.

Orihime fue corriendo a la puerta y al abrirla su cuerpo se paralizó completamente. Ichigo estaba en el otro lado mirándola. Parecía triste, pero ¿por qué?

-Hola Kurosaki-kun . Por cierto, gracias por lo de ayer…

-¿Orihime quién es?- gritó Tatsuki desde dentro.

-No ha sido nada- contestó Ichigo- ¿Por cierto está Rukia aquí?

Los ojos de Orihime se ensancharon intentando ocultar el dolor. Era verdad… a él le gustaba Kuchiki-san.. Giró su mirada de cara al suelo.

-No , no está aquí…

-A vale. Gracias.

El muchacho vaciló, aunque finalmente abandonó la puerta de la chica. La joven cerró la puerta con sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Se sentó en el suelo, evitando que más lágrimas invadieran sus ojos apenados.

-¿Quién era Ori...

Tatsuki fue a la puerta para averiguar quien era la visita de Orihime, pero se paró en el medio de la frase al ver a su mejor amiga llorando. No sabía quien había sido, pero se imaginó que Ichigo estaría detrás de eso. Se colocó al lado de la pelinaranja y le pasó el brazo encima de sus hombros. Cogió su cabeza y la echó en su hombro, dejando que sus lágrimas se secaran en la ropa de ella. Le acarició suavemente la cabeza, jurándose que Ichigo se las pagaría. Nadie hacía llorar a Oihime. Nadie.

-...-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo se quería suicidar. Fue a casa de Orihime intentando por segunda vez declararse . Pero al llegar y escuchar la voz de Tatsuki se acobardó y sacó la primera excusa de el por qué de su visita. Nunca iba a aprender … ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-.-.-...-...-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y hacía una hora que Tatsuki se había ido y dejado sola a Orihime. Ella consiguió dejar de llorar. Pero su mejor amiga no estaba segura , aunque ella le sonrió asegurándose que no se preocupara. Al final, se acabó marchando no muy segura. La pelinaranja se sentó en la silla de la cocina, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente con miel. Era verano y el calor apretaba, más esa bebida la ayudaba a relajarse. ¿Cómo podía haber Ichigo jugado así con sus sentimientos? Primero, lo invita a su casa y luego pasa de ella.. Dolía tanto.. Se iba a llevar la taza a la boca cuando sonó el timbre.

Fue a abrir la puerta no muy contenta, no tenía ganas de recibir visita en este momento.

-Kurosaki-kun..- mumuró.

No quería visita, y menos verlo a él… Si seguía mirando a esos ojos castaños que no eran suyos, acabaría por llorar otra vez.

-Inoue, ¿puedo pasar?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sopresa.

-Si claro…

Le ofreció asiento mientras se fue a preparar un té para él. Buscó uno de sus mejores tés de sabores, limón. Puso el agua a hervir, cuando escuchó que alguien había encendido la radio..

-¿Te importa qué ponga un poco de música?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Por supuesto que no..

En la radio sonaba: "And here we are, on the best day of our lives"

Siguió preparando aquel delicioso té, cuando sintió que alguien se había colocado detrás suya.

"And it's a go, let's make it last, so cheers you all to that"

Ese alguien rodeó sus brazos en torno al cuello de Orihime. Le besó la mejilla. La muchacha se había paralizado. Esto no se lo esperaba. No podía reaccionar. Disfrutaba de aquel contacto.

-¿Te molesta que esté así?- preguntó suavemente Ichigo en la oreja de Orihime.

"I used to know her brother but I never knew I loved her"

Ichigo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Era tan confuso. Él siguió mordisqueando la oreja de la chica. Cuando vio a Orihime en la cocina con esos shorts moviéndose tan sexi… No pudo aguantarse, la casa estaba llena de su aroma y ella parecía estar atrayéndolo con sus movimientos. Ella siguió en shock, sin saber que estaba pasando. Tampoco sabía que hacer..

-¿Puedes llamarme Ichigo de una vez por todas?Creo que no hemos vuelto lo suficientemente cercanos como para llamarnos por nuestro primer nombre ¿no Orihime?

"Till the day she lied her eyes on me"

El recorrió con sus labio el cuello de la chica. Agradeció que estuviera de espaldas a él, por que así no podía ver las lágrimas de felicidad que salían de sus ojos. Orihime, que dulce sonaba su nombre en los labios de Ichigo.

-Claro, Ichigo-kun- sonrió.

-Eso me gusta. Suena tan tentador escuchar mi nombre viniendo de tus labios…

"Now I'm jumping up and down, she's the only one around"

Siguió besando su cuello, pero ahora le acariciaba sus hombros con su nariz. Ese contacto hacía que Orihime temblara de la emoción, sentía sus hormonas saltar … Le acarició sus brazos musculosos sin saber que decir. Este momento parecía un sueño.

La giró y la puso de cara a él. Paso su pulgar por las mejillas de ella , secando sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gusta mi compañía?...

-No, lloro de felicidad. He estado esperando tanto tiempo este momento.

"And she means every little thing to me"

Sus ojos se iluminaron de la ilusión. Ichigo transitó sus mejillas con su nudillo, finalmente agarrando su barbilla y acercándola a él. Sus corazones latieron, violentos. Sus estómagos estaban llenos de mariposas y sus ojos llenos de amor.

-Te amo, Orihime. Es algo que nunca podré ocultarte.

-Yo.. yo también te-te quiero I-Ichigo..- dijo nerviosa.

"I've got your picture in my wallet"

Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca. Parecía que quedaba una eternidad hasta que llegaran al punto de besarse. Se miraron a los ojos, contentos. Sus labios, por fin, se tocaron. El contacto les electrizó y les puso la piel de gallina. Ichigo sacó su lengua y mojó los labios de ella. Después se adentró en su boca, en busca de la lengua de la chica.

"And your phone number to call it, and I miss you more,  
>Whenever I think about you,"<p>

Cuando la encontró, empezaron las dos a acariciarse, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que esperaban eso. Ese contacto les provocaba tanto placer. Las manos del muchacho fueron bajando por su cintura, suavemente , hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Los masajeó y luego bajó a sus muslos, tocándolos de forma coqueta. Quería explorar cada parte del cuerpo de la chica. Con la otra mano fue desbotonando el short de ella. Luego, metió su mano por la parte del short, disfrutando de la suave piel de sus glúteos. Ella en cambio, fue desabrochando la camisa de él, acariciando cada abdominal o músculo. Quería bajar a su pantalón, pero le daba vergüenza . Ichigo llevó una de sus manos al pelo naranja de ella, agarrándolo. Su boca abandonó la de ella y bajó por su cuello, recorriéndolo con la lengua. Ella lo abrazó disfrutando de aquella sensación y gimiendo. La subió encima de la encimera de la cocina y le quitó su camiseta. Luego, bajó hasta sus pechos, besándolos con ternura. Orihime de mientras intentó desabrocharse el sujetador.

Ichigo la agarró de la espalda y la pegó más a él, disfrutando más de la única chica que merecía su amor. Gemían, disfrutaban y reían. Sus corazones se unían , sus almas se llamaban y sus cuerpos se necesitaban.

-...-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A todos los que lean este fic, os lo agradeceré de corazón. Me pone muy contenta que a la gente le guste lo que escribo, no saben como me animan vuestros comentarios :D Si alguien tiene curiosidad por la canción de la radio, se llama"Moment of truth" de FM STATIC. No es una canción de mi tipo, pero es muy bonita y pensé que era perfecta para nuestra pareja favorita ^^ Pues , os quiero a todos y que paséis un buen día. 3_

ICHIHIME FOR EVER 3 (L)

Happy Night, Diana :)


End file.
